


Amour Froid et Chaud

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils revenaient du Goulag, et Ray était blessé. Leonard s'inquiétait malgré lui.





	Amour Froid et Chaud

Amour Froid et Chaud

 

Après être revenu du Goulag, la team de Rip Hunter avait droit à un peu de repos. Ray en profita pour se reposer des coups qu'il avait pris pour Rory. Ses os lui faisaient souffrir et sa tête vibrait quand il essayait de trop bouger. Il était donc allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, son corps couvert de bandages malgré les soins de Gideon. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux alors il l'avait éteinte. Raymond savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger d'un éventuel assaillant, mais il avait confiance en l'équipe et Rip Hunter.

 

''Donc t'as confiance en moi, Ray ?''

 

Ray entendit ces paroles et assimila la voix à quelqu'un du groupe. Leonard Snart dit Captain Cold. Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas heurter sa tête sur quelque chose avant d'allumer la lumière et de fermer régulièrement ses paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Il se rendit compte que si Leonard avait pu l'entendre, c'était parce qu'il avait parlé tout haut sans le savoir.

 

''Leonard...'' Ray murmura faiblement alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller de l'effort pour se redresser

''Calme Ray. Force pas trop.''

''Pourquoi es-tu venu ?'' Ray demanda en ramenant sa couverture sur lui, même s'il commençait à avoir chaud 

''Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Après tout, tu viens de te faire torturer dans un goulag pendant la Guerre Froide.''

''Je vais bien.'' Ray mentit pour n'inquiéter personne

''Tu ne sais pas mentir, Ray. Quels sont tes symptômes ?''

''Vue troublée, douleurs à la tête et dans tout le corps. Et je meure de chaud.''

 

Leonard souffla, avant de cryogéniser un bout de métal et de le plaquer sur le front de Raymond. Il refroidit ensuite le verre d'eau positionné sur la table de chevet et le tendit à Atom. Ce dernier le bu avant de retirer la plaque de métal froid de son front.

 

''J'ai le cerveau congelé maintenant.'' Ray sourit 

''Rip veut que tu sois sur pied le plus tôt possible, alors ne tente rien qui te fasse mal.''

 

Leonard commença à partir, quand il se prit les pieds dans la couverture abandonnée sur le sol. Il essaya de se rattraper mais ne fit que changer la direction de sa chute. Il tomba sur Ray, qui semblait tout autant surpris que lui, les deux fermèrent les yeux en attendant l'impact. 

 

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, leurs lèvres étaient scellées entre elles dans un doux baiser, qu'ils approfondirent malgré eux. Même s'ils ne le dirent pas, ils l'avaient apprécié. 

 

Fin


End file.
